1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a medical instrumentation electrode apparatus for use on the skin of a subject, the apparatus being used in connection with an external medical instrument such as, for example, an electrocardiograph machine. More particularly, the invention relates to a medical instrumentation electrode apparatus employing disposable contact members, as well as a medical instrumentation electrode kit including various component parts which may be assembled to form the apparatus in accordance with the invention.
2. Description of Relevant Art
In the field of medical electrocardiography, wherein electrical wiring is connected between the surface of a human body and an electrocardiograph (EKG) machine so as to measure and record electrical waveforms emitted by the human heart, various types of apparatus have heretofore been employed for connecting the wiring with the body surface. Common techniques employed for attaching the wires (Vector Leads) to the human body have included the use of flat metallic plates which are taped in position against the skin, or the use of an electrically-conductive suction cup. Both such techniques require the application of a coating of conductive jelly to the skin surface to ensure proper electrical contact.
Illustrative of known attempts to overcome the difficulties associated with attaching electrical wires to the skin surface of either a human or other mammal are: the "SUCTION ELECTRODE" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,580,628 issued in 1952 to Welsh; the "MASSAGING EQUIPMENT" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,619,278 issued in 1952 to Ackerman; the "SPRING-LOADED SUCTION CUP-TYPE BIOMEDICAL INSTRUMENTATION ELECTRODE" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,733 issued in 1970 to Phipps; the "ELECTRIC CONTACTOR WITH VENTURI-SUCTION MEANS FOR ORGANIC TISSUE" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,270 issued in 1972 to Hoffmann; the "SUCTION ELECTRODE" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,865 issued in 1974 to Ricketts; the "ELECTRODE AND CONDUCTOR THEREFOR" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,055 issued in 1976 to Monter et al; and the "THERAPEUTICAL/DIAGNOSTIC SUCTION ELECTRODE" disclosed in German Auslegeschrift No. 2,208,653 dated Apr. 5, 1973 in the name of Heyne.
The foregoing apparatus, as well as other known devices, have generally proven deficient with respect to the difficulty involved in employing the apparatus for use, the general complexity of structure, limitations with respect to the types of external apparatus to which the devices may be connected, and other various problems associated therewith.
The present invention provides a medical instrumentation electrode apparatus which effectively overcomes problems associated with prior known devices. The apparatus in accordance with the invention may be employed as a Vector Lead electrode which is adaptable to virtually any currently-employed conventional EKG machine, which eliminates the time-consuming and messy application of conductive gel, and which includes a disposable contact member together with a retaining and support member adapted for re-use.